He's a Rock star
by Enx2103
Summary: He's a Rock star. Shes a kneer. Hes going off on tour. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**He's a Rock star**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own life with Derek  
**AN:** Enjoy

* * *

"So I guess ill text you when I wake up or something?" He asked softly running his hands through his hair. The sun was still rising on the horizon and we all know he doesn't do mornings. He was puzzled and didn't know how to handle this situation so early. He didn't yet realize exactly what it meant.

"You better." She said smiling understanding. It was bitter sweet. She was really happy for him but didn't want him to go. They had never EVER been more than a **day** without seeing each other. (Yeah, she knew it was sick too-Borderline obsession.)

"Tell me what I'm suppose to do" he said stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaning against the bus.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that once I get on that bus you're going to text me saying 'DEREK! You didn't say goodbye correctly!' or something like that."

"Oh shut up!" she said rolling her eyes and hitting his arm playfully. She slowly moved her hand up his arm, onto his shoulder and to his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you punk." She said with all the sincerity she had.

He smiled and pulled her a bit closer (You know the kind of close where there's absolutely no space between their bodies,) wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm gonna miss you too," He said laying his forehead against hers. "Are you sure you can't come with us? We can share my bunkkkkkkk! " He said hopeful.

She smiled. "Sounds like fun, but You know I can't. I have classes Der."

"Why does my girlfriend have to be such a kneer?" He said rolling his eyes leaning his head hack against the bus.

"Because my rock star boyfriend loves me that way."

"Rock star boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah. He's leaving for his first tour today." She said sadly, looking away from him.

"Want me to stay?" he asked. He knew she'd never agree- but if she did he would do it. Just for her.

"I'd never let you leave your dream cause I have attachment issues," she said as they both laughed softly.  
Suddenly they heard the honk of the bus. This was goodbye.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly.

"I gotta go babe."

She bit her lip as her eyes filled up. But she wouldn't. Not until the bus left.

"I sorta love you." He whispered softly.

"Your mine." She replied.

He chuckled and nodded then replied, "I know."

"I love you too Jerk." She said looking into his brown eyes. They pulled away and walked to the buses door. One last kiss and she was forced to let go of his hand. It was going to be a long month.

* * *

**AN:** Maybe a two shot. **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**He's a Rock star  
Chapter 2**  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own life with Derek  
**AN:** Enjoy

Two days have passed- only 48 hours! So many more to go and Casey was crumbling. She wasn't the only one though- but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to seem addicted (but we all knew he was.)

"Dude just ask her to come. You're dying out there!" Ralph yelled trying to get Derek's attention.

They had just played a set and where now relaxing in their tour bus. Derek sat there quietly with a beer in his hand. He was itching to call her or even text her. He hadn't spoken to her all day. He missed her call, he was asleep. When he finally did wake up they had to go do a few interviews and promotional work. Soon enough it was time to go one stage. It was only then, at 3 am that he had a chance to look at his phone. His heart shank when he saw some of her text messages.

**Call when you get a chance**

**Der, I know your busy but… =(**

**Fine Venturi, don't call and don't answer my texts!**

He wanted to reply but he knew her. Casey was the lightest sleeper . She'd definitely wake her up if he did. He couldn't wake her up. She had class the next day and the whole reason she wasn't there with him was because of that stupid class! He couldn't be selfish, he'd take the pain of another 24 hours without her.

He didn't expect to be this attached. He knew he'd miss her but he thought he could finish the tour without too much damage. However if this was a mere two days…two months was going to be insane.

"I can't." He mumbled in response to Ralph.

"Guys! I don't wanna hear your bitching when I wake you up in the morning. Get to bed!" their manager Joe shouted with a smile.

They all grunted and groaned but understood. They all hated being woken up after those long nights. They all slowly retreated to their bunks. All except for Derek.

"D man, come on get up." Sam spoke.

"Nah, I'm breaking night dude." He replied to his best friend.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Because in 4 hours Casey will be up." He spoke looking away. He definitely sounded like a sap.

Sam laughed a little but he understood. Those two lived together for years and this was the first time they were a part. Of course it was killing Derek.

"I suggest you make some coffee then," were Sam's final words before retreating towards his bunk.

The hours drew long and it became very hard for Derek to stay up. He went through two pots of black coffee already! It was finally 6:45. He would be able to call her in 15 minutes…if he wasn't passed out by then. He tried doing everything to keep him busy, to keep him occupied. His mind off sleep but his eyes were heavy and his thoughts were hazy. He had to call her now.

6:55 am

"I hate you." Were her first words .

"I know." He sighed retreating towards his bed. He knew they wouldn't talk very long. She had to get dressed and get moving. And he knew he didn't have very much energy left in him ethier. But her voice was all he needed to hear. Even if she was telling him she hated him.

"I miss you." She said softly.

"No you don't." he replied laying his head on his soft pillow and pulling the blankets over his head. He was looking for a fight.

"Why are you up?" she asked choosing to ignore his prior comment. She couldn't start something she knew they wouldn't be able to finish.

"Broke night." He said simply. "Had to call." He finished.

She smiled on the other line, he could feel it.

"Go to sleep Der," she whispered.

"Stay with me till I fall." He muttered already half gone.

"Text me when you wake up!" she yelled demanding it!

"Shut up" he whispered and she did. But not because she actually listens to him but because she knew he was tired and she wanted him to sleep. It only took a total of 5 minutes till the line was completely silent.

"D," she whispered. And this time she heard no response. "Goodnight baby."

* * *

**AN**: Probably one or two short chapters to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**He's a rock star**  
**Chapter 3**  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it  
**Enjoy**

* * *

"How you guys doing tonight?" Derek asked the crowed. The yells got ten ties louder.

"That good huh?" He asked with a smirk and got the same response.

"Well, we're about to make your night a whole lot better." He said before turning to the rest of the guys.

They all waited for Ralphs "2-3-4" count before starting the first song of the set.

It was a normal night. They rocked the stage and the crowed loved them. A little too much tonight. The more shows they did the wilder the crowed got.

It's not that he didn't love his fandom he did. It was the ultimate thrill. He never thought he'd see his face on a girls shirts. Or giant posters with "D, Prom?" Or "Derek Marry me?" He was still getting use to it. Casey didn't mind too much. She knew this was part of the deal even if he hadn't realized it at the time. And most of all, she trusted him, Regardless of the amount of girls throwing themselves onto him. The band was still low key but there popularity was growing quickly. They had only been on tour for a month and the crowds have almost doubled.

Tonight the girls were wild. One girl specifically…she was halfway up stage when he spotted he. He froze, he wasn't sure of what he fans were capable of anymore. She ran up to him and kissed him straight on the lips while he was singing the chorus. The cowed screamed and he didn't move. Oh boy, he was definitely in trouble. Security got the girl off stage as fast as they could, but that wasn't fast enough for Derek's tastes. "I LOVE YOU DEREK!" she yelled while being pulled off. He shook it off and stopped being Derek, Casey's boyfriend. He was on stage, he was suppose to be D, the front man of the group. Her painted on the best smirk he could muster up and looked towards the crowed shaking his head as if to say 'you guys are nuts!' and finished the song. He would have to worry about the Casey problem later.

Again, he loved his fans. But then they get him in trouble with Casey...well that was another story. They didn't really know about Casey though… There manager didn't want it to be too public, he said it would ruin the sex appeal the guys had. Casey said it would actually boost it. What girl doesn't want a hot Rock Star that she has no chance with? The idea of not being able to have it that drove them even more insane.

It's not like they hid it, but there fans just didn't take it his relationship status into account. They figured he was single. Chasing Clads, the band formally known as D-Rock, wasn't on the entertainment gossip just yet. But when they hit t...well he knew it was going t be bad. He knew once the paparazzi found out about Casey things were going to get rough.

"Don't be mad," he started. It was 7 am, he was going to sleep and she was waking up.

"What did you do?" she asked sternly.

"I didn't do anything! But... a fan kind of did..."

"What happened?"

"A fan ran on stage tonight and kissed me." he said as fast as he could.

He heard her laugh. "Poor girl," Casey finally said.

"And why is that?" he asked slightly confused.

"Because now that she kissed you shell be even more obsessed with you!"

He groaned. Of course Casey would be the one to come up with that Idea. "I guess we'll see." he muttered.

"What are you doing today?" he asked. They had formed some type of routine. He would crash right after the show and sleep till the guys finally called it a night around four or five, then he'd stay up to call her before calling right back asleep. They would text all day. He almost (ALMOST) texted her on stage when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Joe was not happy about this so he keeps it limited to when he's backstage. But once he get a 5 second break, lunch, in the car- whenever he could he'd text her because he needed to talk to her.

Casey the Kneer never use to text in class but now that her boyfriend was away she patricialy text throughout the entire class! She'd get the notes afterwards when he was on stage and couldn't talk-shed study. That the only real time she could get any work done.

* * *

**AN:** I felt that there needed to be a crazy obsessed fan girl. Review. One more lets try to get **5 reviews** for my last update!


	4. Chapter 4

**He's a rock star**  
**Chapter 4**  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it  
**Enjoy  
****Casey POV:**  
Flashback

* * *

"You really think he's being faithful, beautiful?" Jerry asked taking a seat next to Casey in the library. He'd been trying to get her to go out with him all summer, and with Derek now gone he knew this was his only chance. He was trying to make Casey think that Derek was cheating on her with groupies.

She rolled her eyes and responded. "Jer, what do you think about that cute blonde out over there?" she said with a smile looking passed Jerry. He instantly smirked turning to look at the cute blonde as well. When he realized that cute blonde was actually a guy his smirk dropped. He turned back around to Casey who was already halfway gone. He sighed. He knew it was pointless but he still wasted his time.

Casey squeezed her eyes tight. _No, he would never._ She told herself. _He loves me_. She thought reassuring herself. She shook her head of all the negative thoughts. A few minutes later her phone vibrated in her hand.  
**Taco Tuesday!**

Was all it said with an attachment of Derek's pile of tacos.

She smirked and all her doubt went away.

* * *

**Derek POV:**  
A few weeks later…

The tour was almost over just one more venue. Of course they had to do it big! Derek was so excited.

The guys fooled around the entire concert! Equip with silly string and customs. Derek was dressed in his old hockey uniform with the padding and all.

"Did you guys know I use to play hockey?" he asked the crowed. They cheered and yelled: Yes! They seemed to know everything about him. He laughed turning around so they could see his named stitched on the back of his jersey.

Ralph was dressed as a cowboy and Sam as a ninja turtle. The crowed loved them!

"Ok guys this is a little slower. We actually just wrote this song so it's a little rusty. It was one of those nights where I missed home. My little sister called me telling me to come home and my girl and well… This is the closest thing I've ever written to a love song since I don't do emotions. But this song's for her, and the rest of my family who I'm coming home to tonight."

Sam took over. " We love you guys and touring but sometimes the tour bus and hotel rooms get a little…well not so much so fun. You guys get it thought right?" he asked and they all cheered him on. They knew they had the best fans ever.

Derek took a deep breath and looked up at the stars. _I'll be home soon, Case_ he thought to himself.

_Gone away far from home, the weekend's over  
Let's pack up and start again  
Twenty days on the road, just left Port Dover  
With sixteen days to go_

just called my mom to tell her that I miss her  
I just wrote my girl  
Man I can't remember the last time I kissed her  
Soon I'll be at home with all my friends  
After thirty-six days on the road

Lights go down the noise has faded  
We'll leave this town anticipated  
Soon we'll be back on the road again  
All is lost, but not forgotten  
One by one the fights we've fought  
And soon we'll be back on the road again  
For thirty-six days

We turn around, face the crowd  
We're starting over  
This time north of L.A.  
Once again here we are  
It's a new beginning  
I'd leave this life any day

He finally looked up at the crowed they had their cell phones and lighters waving them in the almost started laughing. His fans were jokesters like him, he loved every minute of it.

_I feel so alive, though part of me is gone  
And this life I lead, is the life that I've dreamed of  
Since I was the age of twelve  
Now I'll sing with all this is within me  
After thirty-six days on the road_  
He finished the last cord. The crowed was silent. And the worried him. They were never quiet. It took a few seconds and then they clapped. Not the usual yelling "I LOVE YOU!" but more of a softer kind. He smiled, they liked it. "Well guys I guess that's it. See you next tour?" He asked as they all yelled the screamed the way they usually do.

Lights go down the noise has faded  
We leave this town anticipated  
Soon we'll be back on the road again  
All is lost, but not forgotten  
One by one the fights we've fought  
And soon we'll be back on the road again  
And soon we'll be back on the road again  
Soon we'll be back on the road again  
For thirty-six days

After a few minute they finally walked off stage. Already with his phone in his hand ready to text Casey he noticed a cute brunette leaning against the wall backstage. He walked over to her confused to who she was. ( A crazed fan maybe?) He finally was close enough to see that the cute girl was none other than his girl.

She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and a lazy smirk across her face.

"Im restraining form jumping on you," she said as calmly as she could. He almost dropped the guitar. She was there. Right in front of him. He didn't need to text her. She wasn't in class. No. She was there in front of him.

He shook his head of his thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up. (_Not one of those fairly tale, spin her around kinds of things though!_) She tried her best to hide her squeal when he did this and just held onto his neck.

She didn't have enough time to processes a thought because his lips where on hers for the first in what seemed like forever and that is all she cared about. Her fingers got lost in his hair as she pulled him even closer to her. She didn't want him to pull back. She wasn't ready for that yet. But he had to they were really out of breath.

"Welcome home?" he breathed against her neck which he was currently assaulting.

"You haven't even gotten on the bus yet, you're not home Der" she giggled tugging on his brown locks.

His eyes darkened."This," he said slamming her back into the wall and letting her feel every last bit of him. She leaned her lead back and arched her back. No he couldnt do this. Not here, not now. Home. Home he could. But not here.

"Der," she tried not to moan.

"This." he repeated with an evil smirk. "Is home."

"Well then…Welcome Home Rock Star." She whispered into his ear seductively.

"I swear once we get home you're not going anywhere." He whispered huskily.

"Miss me?" she asked. Her tone identical to his.

"You have no idea." He finished."You see all those girls out there?"

She nodded nervously. "They throw their bras onstage. They run onstage so kiss us. They want me to take them to prom to marry them." he said looking into her eyes. The lust had subsided, they had soften a bit. "It's fun while I'm on stage. I love what I do. But at the end of the day, the only girl I want to throw her bra at me is you." He finished with a sheepish smile.

"Der-ek!" she yelled unwinding her legs from his waist and walking away from him.

Sam smiled shaking his head. "Not even 5 minutes and you already piss her off D?"

"Its what I live for" He simply said smiling as he followed after her. Suddenly she stop turned around and stalked up to him hitting his chest.

"What was that for?" he whined rubbing his wound.

" 'I just wrote my girl. man I cant remember the last time I kissed her' DO you really not remembere?" she yelled hitting him once more.  
He laughed throwing her over his shoulder dragging her towards the tour bus.

"You don't remember!" she yelled, her fists pounding his back and her legs kicking while he maneuvered his way out of the venue. Eventually she gave up.

"June 2nd ," he replied softly before placing her down inside his bunk, leaning over her tiny frame.

"You remembered" she whispered looking up at him.

He smiled. "I can't wait to get home." He said laying down next to her.

* * *

**AN:** I was hoping for 5 reviews on the last chapter and only got 3 which made me a bit sad. But I needed to post up the last chapter, because I need to finish all my incomplete stories! So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. The song used was 36 days by Hawk Nelson (Go listen to it! His voice is so sexy!) I know I could of chosen a much mushier song for Derek to sing but I really like that song and I think that Derek would feel that way on tour. And we all know he's not much of a feelings type of guy. Anyway Reivew?


End file.
